Does It Burn?
by Azukka
Summary: Finn was just your ordinary boy who lived in a weird place. He lived in a place called Ooo where the kingdoms were ruled by princesses. Finn's job was to protect those princess from evil. Easy right? Well, what if every once in a while he hears someone talking or seeing visions he doesn't understand? Summary sucks... I know...


**AN:** Sup everyone! I've been meaning to write this story for a while now and because of internet problems I finally got the chance to write this without any distractions!

If you think my story is stupid then please tell me because I want this story to be as good as any decent story of this category.

It should be noted that my story is semi-canon. Meaning, some elements follow the story while some don't.

Thus my story begins…

"**Slumber Party Panic"**

Finn and Princess Bubblegum were currently in a cemetery; Finn was told to dig some holes above tombstones while the princess was busily working on some kind of concoction on a surgical table with some other stuff around it.

"With this formula I would be able to turn the once dead candy people to living beings again. I call it my Decorpsinator Serum" Princess Bubblegum mused as she mixed some chemicals inside a beaker.

"Are you sure that's going to work PB?" Finn asked unsurely as he dug another hole.

"I am ninety percent sure! If my calculations are correct then this should do the trick" she said as she walked to a nearby hole and dropped some liquid inside it.

Wood started creaking and a moan could be heard inside the coffin

Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened "It's working… It's working! Hahahaha!" she raised her arms above her head while thunder boomed behind her. "I have created life!" another boom and she actually flinched in fear "My goodness! I think a storm is coming"

Finn just blinked at her and shrugged. He didn't dare question the princess's antics since he had no idea about it in the first place. All he knew was that he needed to help her in hopes that she would finally notice his feelings for her.

To both their shocks, the person who emerged from the ground was not so… alive. It had green glowing eyes while green fluids were oozing from it's body. It let out a moan and green slime was escaping from its moth while slowly crawling towards the candy monarch.

"_Sugar…_" the candy zombie groaned.

Bubblegum recoiled in fear as it grabbed hold of her ankle and accidentally let go of the beaker containing the liquid she used earlier. The beaker broke upon impact and the contents were spread out around them. To make matters worse, some of the liquid fell directly inside the holes Finn made earlier. As Finn took care of the candy zombie that grabbed Princess Bubblegum's leg, a series of moans could be heard from inside the holes.

Bubblegum gasped as multiple zombified candy people rose from the ground. "Oh no… My formula is incomplete… Instead of reviving them, they became the undead instead!"

Finn couldn't help but laugh "Hehehe Hey, that rhymed!"

Bubblegum momentarily glared at him "Focus Finn… I need to finish the formula to be able to fix this"

"What about these guys?" Finn asked as he started pushing the zombies back underneath "Stay down there you f-"

"Finn! Language!" Bubblegum cut him off

Finn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Sorry…"

Bubblegum shook her head "Finn, we need to gather everyone back to the main candy foyer before these zombies get to them!"

"Why? Can't they defend for themselves?" Finn asked

Bubblegum sighed "Candy people explode when they get too scared"

"They explode?! What the f-" Bubblegum glared at him "Math!"

"Promise me Finn. Promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone about this" she motioned towards the still rising zombies

"Heh no worries." Finn said like it was the easiest thing in the world

"No, you have to _royal promise_ that you wouldn't tell anyone about this"

Finn sighed "Fine I-"

**You!**

"Wha?" Finn looked around as he heard the voice. He didn't find anyone though

"Finn? What's wrong?" Bubblegum asked as she gazed at the confused hero

Finn shook his head and looked back at Bubblegum "Uhmm yeah I'm fine. Like I was trying to say, I _royal promise _that I will not tell anyone about this"

**What's wrong with me, huh?!**

Finn heard the voice again. This time he was able to tell that it was female, an angry one at that. It wasn't Princess Bubblegum though because she was still busy muttering about the formula.

**You don't like me?!**

"Finn!" Bubblegum snapped her fingers infront of his face. Finn finally snapped out of it and faced the candy monarch "What's wrong? You've been spacing out…"

"I don't know PB… I keep hearing this voice and the strange thing is it's like I know it but at the same time I don't"

Bubblegum looked back at the fast approaching undead "Worry about that later. We have bigger problems to attend to."

Finn shook his head "You're right!"

"Come on! Let's go back to the kingdom and gather up my citizens. Remember your promise Finn"

"Yeah, sure PB" Finn said as he pushed another zombie back to his grave.

The two humanoids ran back towards the candy foyer and ordered the banana guards to ring the bell to summon everyone. It took a while but everyone was finally inside the foyer, including Jake, Finn's brother, and Lady Rainicorn. Princess Bubblegum then told everyone that they were going to have a huge slumber party and no one was allowed to leave the foyer.

"Finn, what's in Glob's name is happening man? Me and Lady here was having fun in the forest so we don't know what in Glob's name the princess planning" Jake winked at the preteen "If you know what I mean"

Finn shook his head "Sorry dude, not the slightest idea. Anyways, I can't tell you why because it's a secret"

Jake's eyes widened "A secret. Now you gotta tell me man!"

Finn shook his head "No! PB told me not to tell anyone!"

"Aha!" Jake wiggled his eyebrows "So you and the princess eh? Hehehe that must be some kind of secret if you don't even tell your bro about it"

Finn furrowed his brows and blushed "That is totally bonkers man! This is serious business!"

This time, Jake finally had a worried look in his eyes "Ok, sorry dude but I really want to know that secret and I'm going to find about it whatever it takes"

Finn was going to retort but Princess Bubblegum called his name.

"Shoot. Looks like PB is looking for me. Talk to you later dude"

"Go ahead man. Don't want to keep the princess waiting hehe" he winked at the human

Finn rolled his eyes "Whatever dude" he said as he ran towards the candy monarch. Princess Bubblegum motioned Finn to enter a room and he looked back to see his brother giving him another wink. Finn slapped his face, how was he going to explain to Jake that it was just a misunderstanding without revealing the truth?

"What's up Princess B?" Finn asked as the princess shut the door tight.

PB rubbed her chin in thought "Now that we successfully got the candy people to get inside, now we must find a way to keep them in."

Finn rubbed his head "How are we supposed to do that?"

Princess Bubblegum pointed at him. Finn blinked for a few seconds before his eyes widened "M-me?!"

PB nodded "Yes you. You need to come up with a way to distract the citizens without drawing their attention towards the approaching zombies."

"Bu-but what can I do?!"

"I don't know" PB shrugged as she continued to look at her computations and find where she made a mistake "I'm kind of busy in finding the antidote right now so you have to do it"

Finn sighed in defeat "I guess you're right… My main problem right now is Jake. He's curious to what we're trying to hide."

Princess Bubblegum mused about this "I guess that is a problem. Good thing Lady is there to distract him for us"

Finn nodded "Ok, I'll do my best" Finn said as he exited the room and noticed the candy citizens were now forming groups. Finn stood on his tiptoes to try and find his brother. He eventually found him grouped together with Lady Rainicorn, mr. Cupcake, Chocoberry and etc.

Finn approached the group and was able to hear Chocoberry dare mr. Cupcake in removing his wrapper. Finn sat next to Jake as mr. Cupcake asked the dog whether he preferred chocolate or fudge. Jake answered neither since he never tasted either of them nor if he did ever taste any of them, he would die. Jake then turned to Finn with a glint in his eyes.

Finn noticed his and he visibly gulped.

"Finn, truth or dare?" he said tauntingly

Finn smiled "I choose dare. Haha take that!"

"Hmm…" Jake rubbed his chin in thought "I dare you to… tell me what you and Princess Bubblegum were talking about!"

Finn was about to dodge the question by throwing his sock towards him when a vision suddenly flashed. For a brief moment he could see the Ice Kingdom… burning? And just like that it was gone.

"Finn?" Jake wore a worried look on his face when he noticed his brother's blank look "You ok dude?"

Finn shook his head "Huh? Yeah man, I'm fine! What was your question again?"

Jake coughed on his hand "My dare, like I said, is that what you and PB were whispering at each other with"

Everyone else in the group oooed at that.

Before Finn could come up with a lie, there was that voice again

**What's wrong with you?!**

"Finn? You're scaring me man"

Finn sighed and motioned Jake to follow him. Once they were ways away from anyone, he sighed once again. They were now situated near the windows of the foyer. Finn glanced outside and noticed it was still quiet.

"Listen dude. I've been _hearing_ this voice. I don't who it belongs to but I do know it belonged to a girl"

Jake whistled, already forgetting about the dare "Dude! You're getting the ladies even _before_ meeting them!" Jake shed a single tear "I feel so proud of you brother"

"Jake! This is serious! I don't if I'm going crazy or PB's experiments finally got to me!"

Before Jake could tease him about that, the window broke and a hand went inside to grab the magical dog. Jake's eyes widened and before he could react, his hand was bitten.

"Jake! No!"

Jake then noticed his skin starting to rot he stretched his hand outside the foyer as far as he could and looked at Finn worriedly.

"Dude! Is this what you and PB were trying to hide?!"

"I-I… I need to distract the candy people! Hold them off Jake!" Finn bolted off towards the unsuspecting candy citizens.

"Finn! Wai-!" but he was abruptly cut off as a zombie was able to grab hold of his head and drag him outside the window.

**AN: **Tada? Tell me what you think, ok?


End file.
